The present invention relates to a water pump system in which low power and low flow rates are used to move large volumes of water. More particularly, the modular water pump system of my invention allows a low power motor to move large volumes of water at low water head and low flow rates. In addition, the water pump system of my invention is useful in a closed water body for a circulation system in aquaculture.